The Vampiric Vengeance
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: A vampire story of how Kyo and Yuya meet. Kyo seeks revenge after Kyoshiro put him under a curse, but can Yuya soften him? To be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another SDK fic of mine that has vampires in it. I'm making it so Kyo is a vampire and he's one of the strongest. He was put asleep for 4 years by Kyoshiro for the good of the human race (don't worry... Kyo isn't in Kyoshiro's body in this story) but Kyo awakes after his long 'nap' to at first wreak havoc. Him and Yuya have not met yet. This story is set in Transylvania in 1425.**

**This fic will be M rated because of gore and lemon scenes later. Also I notice Kyo's character may be slightly OOC, but I want his feelings to be somewhat open in this story (particularly for Yuya).**

Disclaimer: Don't own SDK, that's all folks.

--

_The Beginning_

Deep in an abandoned castle, a creature finally awakes from a four year sleeping curse. Kyoshiro Mibu trapped him in a dungeon at that time banishing the creature from all humanity. This creature was very aggressive, eager to kill humans and feast upon them. This creature was none only than Demon Eyes Kyo.

_Kyo_

Opening his crimson orbs, he looked around hungrily. He suddenly remembered Kyoshiro putting him in that sleep. 'That bastard' he thought.

Thinking of vigilant thoughts afterward, he smirked almost crazily. "I sense a dangerous night ahead. What a perfect night to grab someone to drink." He laughed evilly while his long fangs began to show. After 2 minutes, he was able to break through the dungeon doors and begin his frightful trip. With his speed, he could catch a meal in no time.

He raced through the forest and onto the main street of the town he lived closest to. He spotted a few new faces along the way, but none of them seemed to quench his thirst. All of their blood was not delicious enough for him. So, without the strangers telling about what they saw, Kyo summoned about his sword and sliced them from groin to sternum.

The slicing made a gushing sound that was music to Kyo's ears. He kept twisting and gutting until he was sure they wouldn't turn into vampire like himself. These common infidels were not worthy of his gift, for they did not have pure sweet blood. Decent amounts of blood splattered over the grass and tainted the pathway. He grinned at his deed and continued the venture.

_Yuya_

She emerged from her dwelling after hours of preparing for going out tonight. Her outfit consisted of a blue corsetted dress, which appeared to go wonderful with her skin. She wore a pendant that glowed a soft lavender color. Her hair which was golden yellow, was left down because of so many compliments that she looked prettier with it like so.

She was on her way to a ball, when she noticed a man that seemed to search for something far from her. There was something dark and horrid from him, but she decided to try and help anyhow. She saw how handsome he looked with his long red hair, and his silk shirt was unbuttoned a little, showing off his muscles that she could marvel. When she saw his deep crimson eyes however, she became a bit unnerved.

She approached with some caution and asked "Excuse me, but are you looking for something?"

The man was trotting along and almost desperate to find whatever it was until he glanced upward. He replied "Oh, sorry, did I attract your attention? That happens quite a lot."

Yuya realized that what this man answered almost seemed in a seductive tone. She just shook it off and offered her help. The man smiled in thought.

_Kyo_

He was just minding his own business and searching for his food, when he took a glimpse of...her.

He couldn't believe such an adorable woman would just appear in front of him like that. Most people cowered in fear of him. By the looks of her, she was very young, only in her late teens. No matter, for he decided that she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. All he wanted to do at that moment was to touch her perfect skin. She seemed to radiate some kind of aura that he could not get away from, almost magnetic.

Every woman he had come in contact with had not had that aura that this girl did. He would leave her be for now, but he still wondered if her blood was as fabulous as her body.

"Hmmm... where would you be off to young lady?" he asked with a smirk. He was determined to accompany her wherever she went from then on, because he figured he had found his perfect treasure of food just as she found him.

"Pardon me, but I'm going to a ball not far from here. I was invited." she uttered. She wondered how he was able to make her moan with pleasure just by looking at her, but of course she held them back. "Would you like to come with me?"

Considering her unawareness of his true nature, he almost felt sorry for what she would endure later on. He nodded slightly in acceptance, for if there were any creatures of the night wanting _his _delicious little pearl, he would make sure to emphasize his claim. After she was done with her silly get together, well he smirked at the thought already.

_Yuya_

A gentle smile found its way upon her face. She would have a wonderful time tonight. After all, she did feel somewhat generous for allowing the man walking beside her to come along. She realized she completely forgot something of great importance while meeting him.

"Umm, what would be your name good sir?"

"It's Kyo" he said while studying her closely. "Yours my dear?"

"Yuya, Yuya Shiina"

_Hmm Kyo is it? _she repeated numerously. The reasons are unknown, but she felt as if that name were something that could wrap around her form, never ceasing its grip.

The couple went on about until they came upon the residence where the ball was held supposedly. They both glanced at one another and Kyo offered his arm out to her, in order to be a proper escort. Yuya happily took it and the duo entered finally.

--

**Authors Note:**

**I left this at a cliffie for now. I know, I'm sorry but no hating ok? I can't update this until I get back from my vacation, on account of I'll have absolutely no internet access. I'm leaving for Delaware tomorrow so please try and bear it. Just think of it this way, at least I managed to get this fic started for you guys :P I will be gone for about 2 weeks with nothing but to shop at malls, knee board, sunbathe by the ocean, go to amusement parks, etc. Sounds like fun wouldn't you agree? **

**Anyhow, just read and review of course. Tell me what you think about Kyo and Yuya at this point and if there is any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see in my next chapter. Also until I get back, toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking SO long to update this… I've been very busy with my junior year and all. On top of that, I had a terrible writers block for a long time. I hope you'll be content with this chapter. Also my internet just decided to be idiotic for a few days, so I couldn't update then either. I know I have not updated this since probably summer xD but please try and bear with me. I probably won't be updating Crawling To Darkness (another SDK fic of mine) until I get a few more chapters done for this one. Sorry everyone! *hides from any attackers* and to prove my apologies, I will have plenty of lemons and romance in later chappies! After all, romance is my area of specialty as far as fics go =)**

'_Text' – _refers to when Kyo is reading other people's thoughts (he is a vamp in this fic after all! :D)

_Text – _refers to when Kyo, Yuya, or on some other person's pov are thinking to themselves.

"Text" – refers to talking obviously.

**Disclaimer: you pretty much know how this goes, own nothing but the story and any characters I make up.**

Yuya's POV

As me and my new found partner approached the ball, I felt a great number of female stares at my companion. I couldn't blame them, for he was tremendously gorgeous, but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at that moment. I hadn't an idea why, considering I had just met this stranger a short while ago. Perhaps I was starting to feel an attraction to Kyo?

The answer was almost plainly obvious.

_Most definitely _I thought to myself. Though I was not very willing to submit to those feelings yet. I was not the type to go for someone just by feeling attracted to them alone. I wanted to love that person with all my heart.

The said male shifted slightly, doing so as if troubled by something. He seemed to tense up and he carried an expression of loathing as he made his way through the gawking crowd. The grip on my hand tightened in a possessive sort of way, and I was beginning to wonder if he was also jealous in some way.

I looked around at the men observing us, and saw expressions on their faces I was not really familiar with. Then again, I didn't know men very much. My mind knew little, for I had never had a chance to get to know many.

They were headed up the stairs now. Maybe tonight I could overcome my 'phobia of getting close to men' and ask Kyo to dance? Just the thought of that made me want to fidget. I was always known as the tomboy and tough girl, and I hadn't the best ability to attract guys or date them properly. Or so my mind had been telling me for the past few years.

I decided it was worth it tonight to give it my all. _Might as well try… _I thought with a silent sigh.

Kyo's POV

_Those pathetic, good for nothing mongrels! _I said in my mind angrily. I wanted to kill them. Badly.

I was aware of all the stares I got from the women surrounding us on our way, but that had no effect on me whatsoever. That happened naturally all the time. But what I encountered next almost nearly made me explode and want to rip something apart.

There were men, not only ogling my female partner, but thinking obscene and lustful thoughts about her. I could hear all their thoughts, and I then tightened my hold on her small appendage. The death glare I sent them made a good percentage back away.

That didn't stop their maddening thoughts though.

'_Oh gosh… Look at that luscious body…_'

'_I wonder how she is in bed'_

'_I wish I could tie her up, and make her scream my name for more' _

That last one made a low, barely heard growl escape me.

'_She probably tastes so good'_

To try and distract myself from stabbing someone right then and there, I took a short glance to Yuya. She was oblivious to the male attention she was getting. That was plain as day according to her expression. I might have chuckled if I wasn't so pissed, but she was so innocent and clueless.

_Hn. Stupid fools, she's mine! _ I thought as we entered the ballroom, finally escaping the annoying mind chatter.

Yuya's POV

Inside the ballroom there were couples happily swaying to the music. It looked promising for me. The songs were slow and fancy, but it somehow made me feel welcome and royal.

"Shall I get you some wine or anything?" I asked Kyo awkwardly. He was almost in a trance-like state before his burning gaze turned to me. With a curious smirk, he chuckled a little and replied "I don't drink… Wine."

I might have been a bit paranoid for that short period of time after those words were spoken, before I realized he could have been one of those types of gentlemen that didn't drink that much alcohol. Almost laughing at my silliness, I beckoned Kyo to follow me with a small gesture of my hand. He did so as if almost absorbed in being beside me.

Located just a smidgen to the left of them, a small table for two was up for grabs. It was neatly covered with a silver cloth, and the silverware and glasses looked to be fit for a prince and princess. In the center of the table, a vase filled with violets and white roses added more grace.

As we sat, I couldn't help but feel that Kyo maybe stared at me more than necessary. It was as if he was seeing right through to my soul, and he never wanted to not see it. Unnerving, but I also felt a pang of being flattered. I was not accustomed to receiving this much attention from a man.

"So _Yuya_, what are your plans for after this?" Kyo asked in a low but purely male voice. Why is it he always seemed to say her name in a caress-like way?

"Erm… I-I'm not sure. Why?" I replied questioningly. "Did you want to do something else with me after?"

Kyo simply smirked in his usual devious way, then shrugged. "Hmm, if you wouldn't mind it. I have nothing to do tonight."

Somehow his deviousness and smirking made me want to faint or say something really embarrassing. "O-Okay. I don't mind at all." I said. Finally mustering up some boldness, I asked what I've been wanting to this whole time. "Would you like to dance?"

Kyo actually looked surprised for a moment. His crimson eyes went wide for a few seconds, but then he answered with a small laugh, and nodded. I could not believe I would have a chance to dance with this beautiful being. He was like a God, only he had a dark air around him and his red eyes certainly didn't make up for it. I wondered how his eyes could possibly be that type of shade without being some kind of monster.

We swayed along with the other couples on the dance floor. Kyo didn't seem like the type, but he was a splendid dancer. The feel of his large hand around my waist and his other one grasping my hand felt so right. At one point, I even felt dizzy and laid my head upon his chest in a very bold move. Although I was stunned at his reaction, because I ended up on my bottom next thing I knew.

It was as if Kyo had been poisoned or pained by something. The look on his face clearly showed something bothered him. I had a feeling it had something to do with how I got so close to him. Why the look though, and why did he suddenly flinch away from me?

"K-Kyo?" I asked, shaken. The gaze in his eyes are not at all promising, and I began to think I was too repulsive a girl to be so close to someone. That's just what I gather from the way he looks at me. My eyes begin to mist over with unshed tears to this thought.

"I need to go out." Kyo answered with his voice cracking. With that, he suddenly disappeared.

Kyo's POV

I hadn't expected her to ask me to dance. Hopefully her scent or blood won't tempt me too much. I think this will go okay.

Our dance started out good. She felt so great in my arms, as if she was made just for me alone. I guess she became a little dizzy, considering she opted to place her delicate head on my chest. What happened next was completely unexpected.

Her neck was just that much closer to me, and the smell of her delicious blood came calling to me loud and clear. I almost gave in to that desire for it, but I for some reason restrained myself at the last moment. I decided getting her away from me would keep her safe, so I flinched and she landed on the floor just like that. I needed to get away. I could not do this to her. She was too nice and pure of a human being to suck dry.

"K-Kyo?" she asked as if in fear of me. Then I noticed tears began to form from the depths of her bottom eyelid, and I couldn't feel more pained. _Why is she crying?_ I asked myself. I wondered if I could hear her thoughts. I didn't want to be a peeping tom, but I had to know what was going on with her. It's unexplainable, but I could not stand the thought of her crying because of me.

'_I should have known I was too repulsive to try and get close to him…I doubt anyone will_'

I was almost in complete shock at what I heard in her head. Why did she think she is repulsive? Most women these days were unworthy compared to her. He heard in other women's minds that night that most of them craved nothing but sex and men. When he taps into Yuya's thoughts though, they are nothing but good and caring.

"I need to go out" I said with my voice cracking. Right now I craved blood, and I cannot put an innocent creature like her in danger. I could always make this up to her later after all, now that I have her scent forever memorized into the back of my mind. I disappeared in my usual inconspicuous way so nobody would notice.

_A few minutes later…_

I had caught the scent of a criminal as I made my way in search for blood. From what this man thought, I could tell he was both a filthy rapist and murderer. I would be doing this world and any women he raped especially a favor if I took his blood. I ventured after him as he was about to go stalk another woman down the alley.

Before he had the chance to take advantage of the helpless girl, I cut him off and shoved him to the ground. "Who the hell are you?!" The pathetic human yelled, wincing in pain.

I almost cackled. I had only pushed him gently and he was acting as if I destroyed him already. "The demon who is going to do this world justice from your torment. Prepare to die." I answered evilly, baring my vampire fangs to the pathetic human. He looked scared of me now.

I rushed after him after his futile attempt to flee. My grip on him was like a vice as I sank my teeth into his accursed neck. He was flailing around trying to get free, but no luck as his body started getting weaker from blood loss. I only then saw a sight I did not wish to see at that moment.

Yuya was standing a few feet away from me, staring at me in pure horror at what I was doing. I shuddered to think what she thought of me now. I felt the last few drops of the man's blood leave him, and my teeth detached themselves from his neck. She shivered at the sight of the trail of blood coming from my lips. I quickly disposed of his body, and turned to Yuya.

She backed away from me slightly, unsure of my intentions. I took a journey toward her, only to have her back away from me further. _Don't back away from me_ I snarled on the inside.

"Yuya, come." I gestured for her to come to me. She only shook her head uncertainly and backed off more. I almost growled, I was angered because she should know I won't hurt her. If I was some monstrous vampire with no conscious, she most likely would have been sucked dry by now. Yuya made a shift in her legs as if to run from me. I snorted. As if she could get away from me by that tactic.

Her high heels certainly didn't help her in that strategy either. But the smart girl that she was, she started to remove them, going barefoot on the rough ground. "Please get away. I fully understand you're a vampire now, but I've deluded myself into thinking you were normal. I thought you were the most amazing human being I ever met, but I see now that wasn't the truth about you." She stated.

"Go on then, see if you can escape me. By the time you think you have gotten me out of your life for good, I will capture you and you shall never leave." I replied roughly. At that, she darted off the opposite direction from me, and I was actually surprised at her speed. It was nothing compared to mine though, and I formed a plan to let her think she has escaped, then to move in for the catch.

Yuya's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes at the very sight in front of me. Kyo, the person who I thought was my own dark God, was actually a vampire.

_Kyo is a vampire?! _ I exclaimed in my mind. That would certainly explain the crimson eyes, and the dark seducing aura of his. I couldn't take it. I had to get away from him. What if he came for my blood next?

Once I had managed to hide inside an old cathedral, I believed I was finally safe. I heard in many tales that vampires could not enter sacred ground, so I decided to try it out. Hopefully they were correct.

I was hiding behind the podium when I suddenly heard the faint sound of shuffling inside the cathedral. _Behind me… _I thought with fear. The podium was then removed from above me, and I had enough restraint to bite back a scream. I hurriedly hid underneath a wooden table and started crying. I didn't make any sounds of it though. Just like the podium, the table was also lifted from above then carelessly tossed in some random direction.

I got up to try and run for it, but I was met with two masculine arms winding around me and pulling me back to them. I then started to scream and struggle in his arms. His hand came up to my mouth in a tight clamp, masking my shrieks. I could feel his breath right at my ear, and my eyes were wide and I wanted to choke at what I heard next.

"Listen woman, you can try and run from me, but you will never succeed. You belong to me now. I have your scent in my memory _sweetheart_, and from this day forward you are never leaving me. You're _mine._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter :) I'm glad those of you who review my stories often liked the last one. I promise I will update my fics more from now on. I'm even shocked to find that some of you even favorited me as an author and this fic ^^ I have to give a big thanks! Also as usual, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: no ownage**

"Listen woman, you can try and run from me, but you will never succeed. You belong to me now. I have your scent in my memory _sweetheart_, and from this day forward you are never leaving me. You're _mine_."

Kyo's words echoed through Yuya's head swiftly. The feeling of fear and confusion was quickly replaced with frustration and fury. Frustration, simply because she wondered why Kyo couldn't just let her go, and fury because he had absolutely no right to suddenly claim that he 'owned her' like some pet. She once again attempted to fight and struggle in his arms, and this time she had enough bravery to bite down on his arm, hard. His skin wasn't easy to leave a bite mark on, considering of course he was a vampire.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Yuya shouted. It was not everyday that somebody encountered a scene quite like the one she was in. The thought of townspeople catching a glimpse of it made her want to clutch her forehead in mortification. "I told you already, you are mine. Now stop fighting me." Kyo answered her outburst. He could do this all day with her, but the sight of ordinary people catching onto what they were doing was distracting, and he needed to escape with the girl. A few men came rushing to try and help her, but as possessive and powerful as Kyo was, he wouldn't allow them to have her. Bringing her around to face him, he stared right into her eyes. As she was about to ask what he was up to, a faint glow appeared in Kyo's crimson orbs. Yuya found herself almost weak and hypnotized to the light. The next thing she knew, she was in darkness.

Kyo took her into his arms bridal style, tightening his grip on her in the process. He needed to return to his home. His new treasure would certainly be in surprise as soon as she woke up.

Yuya's POV

I had awoke still feeling groggy and weak. Judging by the dim, almost darkish light coming through the nearest window, I had assessed that it was close to evening hours. How long had I slept exactly?

I had no idea where I even was at the moment. I was underneath a very silky looking sheet, which was pure black. The walls looked like I could be in a castle of some sort. The room had a very luxurious aura around it. I noticed in the corner, a beautiful black and blood red dress hung upon what seemingly was a closet. The dress was just as silky if not silkier than the very sheets I was covered with. As I was admiring the unbelievable item, the object of my annoyance stood at the doorway.

Kyo noticed my preoccupation. "You like that?" he questioned smugly.

"I don't see how any girl could not like it. It's gorgeous." I replied. He was clearly pleased.

"Good. You'll be wearing it for a party I will be going to then."

"What-? What party?" I asked, shocked.

He smirked in his usual I'm-such-a-stud way. "A party for vampires. You can be my date." I think my heart stopped. He was bringing me to a _vampire party_?!

He seemed to read my thoughts and chuckled darkly, then replied with an innocent "Don't worry, I will protect you. The others won't suck your blood if they know you're mine."

"I do not belong to you! I'm not your pet!" I barked out angrily. Kyo gazed upon me deeply with those burning depths for a short moment, and then broke out into a vicious dark laughter. I was about to ask what the hell his problem was, and I'm sure my expression was anything but cheerful. "Muahahahahahahaha! You resemble a dog when your face looks that way! HAHAHAHA!!!" He told me while in hysterics. I was dumbfounded how this vampire could change from a possessive jerk to a childish person who couldn't stop laughing in such short time.

It was quite hard to admit, but Kyo in his child-like state was kind of cute. The 'your face resembles a dog' comment made my emotions go live wire though. I immediately shot up to my feet on the comfortable place where I slept, and lunged for Kyo. I actually managed to dive at him and get him to the floor. I made a note to congratulate myself for that later as this was the first time I had gotten any type of hit on Kyo.

He and I were sprawled on the floor. I ended up on top of him, and I couldn't hold back the furious blush I acquired. Kyo gave me an evil sneer as he then said "Dogface…I didn't know you wanted to do this with me." He caressed my sides and grinded his hips into mine. I literally could not stop the pleasurable moan that escaped me. Kyo glanced up at me smirking, as if he found a weakness in me. "Ahh, you enjoyed that didn't you? You want nothing more than to be touched by your master, don't you?" he asked smug as ever. My face probably turned into what could be confused as an ogre now.

"You probably wanted to do that to me all along, you pervert!" I exclaimed, infuriated. It seemed that Kyo enjoyed nothing more than humiliating or embarrassing me. I was almost off of him, when he grabbed onto my shoulders and brought his tongue to my neck in a long, lingering swipe. It probably lasted a good five seconds at least. When he withdrew, Kyo stated quietly "Looked like you had something on your neck." After that sentence, he quickly got to his feet and went out the door.

I was left in utter shock. Kyo had just _licked _where most vampires had a weakness to. I could have sworn I had nothing upon my skin. Not only was he risking his desires and could have bit me, but he also swiped his tongue across my neck in a seductive way.

Why had he brought me here? Was there more meaning to his earlier words than I had thought? Kyo was starting to act a bit awkward to me, and I had a small thought that just maybe he might also be taking a liking to me.

When I was going through my obvious daydreaming, Kyo was close to snickering. He bit it back. "Woman, it's time for your meal." I stared up at him in bewilderment. "Since when would you have human food in your castle?" I asked. "Since I brought you here." He replied. My gaze was probably one of a ridiculous bumpkin, as Kyo got up without me and returned a few seconds later with a huge tray full of food. Scrumptious looking food that is.

The amazing food that adorned this tray was what looked like seafood fettuccine, berry cobbler, and scalloped potatoes. I wondered if Kyo had made this himself. It all really was a surprise and probably tasted delicious. Taking a taste of the fettuccine, my taste buds nearly overloaded because of the splendid taste. "Did you make this food yourself Kyo?" I gasped. His face held a half smile, and his eyes showed that fiery glow as he nodded. "It's amazing! This is maybe some of the best food I have tasted!" I exclaimed gleefully. Before I knew it, all the food was gone. I couldn't help it really, because it did taste that good.

"Hm… You ready for the party Dogface?" Kyo chided. He seemed to be anxious for this so called party.

"Um…I guess, but quit calling me Dogface, you jerk." I shot back. Kyo merely smirked evilly and obviously found something to call me which he _really _liked because of my annoyance. Boy, did he love to annoy me so.

_Arriving at the party…_

Once I had gotten the dress I was to wear on, I had stepped out of where I was dressing and Kyo was standing right in front of me. He almost looked appalled about something as he stared at me in the dress. The look in his eyes almost surprises me, for I had never seen that type of look in those eyes of his before. Perhaps it wasn't the glimpse of being appalled, but something deeper?

I shivered at the very thought of him, possibly having the look I thought of right now.

Kyo had introduced me to some of the vampires he knew, and most of them carried a very dangerous expression as they took me in. I could only imagine how much they wanted my blood, for they were vampires after all. However, Kyo's presence beside me halted them from completely mutilating and who knows what else they would do to me. The next vampire I was acquainted with was beyond my idea of beauty.

She was tall and graceful, with doe-like orbs that looked slyer each passing moment. Her ebony silk tresses defied the length of any other woman's hair. She had the body of a goddess, with her chest being among the perkiest I had seen and a perfect slender figure. When she noticed me staring, a feminine chuckle sounded from those red plump lips. "Hello, my name is Okuni."

I put on my most polite face and introduced myself. "I'm Yuya." Okuni didn't pay that much attention to me after that, because most of the time her gaze was upon Kyo. She would probe him with some questions every now and then, but her next one couldn't be more mollifying.

"So Kyo, is that Yuya girl yours?"

Kyo grunted lowly, like he did for many of her questions. "It's none of your business, fox bitch." She simply chuckled once more.

Flipping a few strands of hair from her shoulder, she moved closer to him. Her lips went to his cheek and her breasts pressed against his chest. "That girl isn't in your league. She isn't even vampire. Just forget about her and think about what we could do together." The obviously jealous female murmured in his ear. I witnessed her statement, even though I wasn't meant to. I also was a bit jealous myself at how she threw herself at him and at that moment I did wish I could be a vampire like Kyo. At least then, I could be in his league. I turned on my heels and walked the opposite direction from them, hoping to distract myself from the sudden jealousy and aggravation the scene brought me.

I thought I had heard Kyo say something like "Wait Dogface" but to no avail, because I'm too far in my self-loathing tonight to go back to him. _Could I really have feelings for him?_

Kyo's POV

I can't believe that fox bitch had the nerve to press herself against me. Why couldn't she see I didn't have an interest in her? On top of that, she insults **my **woman and forces her to go away. I've had enough of this.

I roughly push the irritating woman out of my sight, and head to search out what is mine. I didn't want to admit this, but Dogface is a lot better than Okuni in my eyes. She didn't run away from me screaming in fear that day we met. Most humans do exactly that in his presence, and she was unique. There weren't many women you saw around these parts that possessed golden hair and green eyes either.

I caught a slight glimpse of blond hair as I passed a couple dancing merrily. She was lingering by the wall talking with another man. I clenched my teeth in anger. How dare this insignificant pest try and woo her! He was vampire, but he was trying to take what was mine, and that I would never allow. I sent a message to the pathetic vampire's head and said 'Back off! She's MINE!!!' The fool vampire tensed and looked at me.

"Step away from the girl, now." I state in a calm, but deadly voice. I notice that Yuya shudders at my tone after. The other vampire seems to have other ideas, and he glares through narrowed eyes. "I don't see your name on her, so why don't you just go on your way hmm?" This pissed me off more and I thought my anger couldn't be any higher. "I brought this girl to the party, so she is my property. I'll give you fifteen seconds to get out of my sight and the girl's."

The vampire only chuckled darkly and caught a strand of her hair through his fingers, taking in her scent. "I think she doesn't want to be by your side right now. I think she'll willingly want me. Face it, you've lost your-" He didn't finish the sentence, as I had taken that moment to grip his throat in my vice-like hands. His pathetic attempt at clawing at my wrists almost made me laugh, but I was too pissed.

"Kyo! Stop!!" Yuya shouted desperately. I growled low in my throat. I can't believe she would defend this trash. "Quiet woman, you should know better than to leave me" I said. Her expression went from worried to enraged in that short time.

"I left because that woman was draping herself all over you! I figured since you did that, I could just peacefully talk with others here! You have no right to hurt him!" She yelled. I snorted, because I had already known she was upset about that fox bitch. "I know that woman, I pushed her off when you went to another room! My point is what if this filth here planned on sucking you dry?! What would you have done if I couldn't protect you, hmm? You need to stay by my side!" I replied, agitated.

She looked surprised for a brief moment after that. "What?" was all she said. Just then, a bright smile lighted her features and she genuinely looked like an angel. I'm sure my face was anything but angry now, because nobody could resist such a surreal sight. I thought I had heard a mumble of something like "Thank you." This was all I needed to surge me forward, and my expression grew serious once more. The other male vampire in the chokehold of a certain 'demon' grew impatient. "Fine, I admit it! I was going to suck her blood! I just couldn't resist!" He exclaimed while struggling.

I laughed in my demonic way. "You should've known better than to mess with what's mine. Now you shall pay dearly." I told him. I reared my head back, and with some force, my fangs closed in on his face and dug into the flesh. He didn't have much time to cry out in agony, because once my teeth sunk into the skin of his face, there was nothing left after I spit out the disgusting flesh of him. The body dropped to the floor, and then I turned to Yuya.

My woman was gazing at me with a look of awe and fear. I couldn't blame her for the fear though, considering I'd just mutilated another vampire's head right in front of her. Amazingly though, she strides toward me. Once she is a few inches from me, she stops and raises her hand to my cheek, caressing it tenderly. I actually lean into her touch, and the caressing is creating a feeling inside of me that I've not felt before. I lick away the blood from my lips, and she follows this movement.

Her fingers now trace my lips gently. My arms seem to move on their own will, and she is being held by me. The fingers tracing my lips are met with my tongue. She withdraws her hand from my face, and then wraps them around my shoulders. "I… Kyo…" Yuya said, trying to find the right words.

"Yes dogface?"

She scowled at my nickname for her, and tried to get out of my embrace. I only held her tighter and I was amused to see that blush on her cheeks. I took one of my arms from around her waist and placed it in her silky hair, combing it. My hand fisted in her locks and I pulled her head back just enough in order to claim what I've wanted since I brought her back to my castle. Yuya's blush deepens as she is probably uncomfortable with her situation.

"Kyo, what are you-" Her emerald orbs widen in shock.

I cut her off when I lowered my head and kissed her deeply.


	4. Author Note

**I must apologize…Because it turns out I'm going to be on vacation over 4****th**** of July. This of course means I cannot add another chapter to this fic until I get back, on account of I'll have no internet. I'm gonna be on vacation for about a week I think. But I swear I'll update as soon as I get back. I'm sincerely sorry for anyone who was really looking forward to the next chapter soon. To make up for this, I offer you a gift. =) Please wait patiently until I can return and update.**

**-gives you the choice of a Bontenmaru or Kyo doll to take (with the Kyo doll being in his real body), and some cheetos- ^_^**


	5. Hmmm

No, this isn't another author note fortunately. But I've decided I want to rewrite this story. This one turned out to be a bit more rushed than I wanted and I want Kyo to be darker when I rewrite this. Yes, he will still be a smexy vampire that ends up getting attracted to a certain blond haired girl whom we all know later. I just want to change a few things I felt were iffy in this one. Also…the rewrite maybe won't be taken place in Transylvania in the 1400s this time. I'm probably gonna make the story in the present where Yuya is a junior in high school and Kyo looks like he is 21 (though that's not his age in the manga I think), even though he's actually a 278 year old vampire. I hope to make the rewrite even better so those who have been waiting so patiently can have their thirst for this fic satiated. Please bear with me and wait just a little longer for me to get the first chapter done. This won't be easy for me to update as often though, since my senior year of school is starting in a week and a half or so. –shudders a bit- I'm excited, but also a bit scared/sad at the same time. Some of the people in my grade I won't ever see again after graduation, so that's mainly why I'm sad. Anyway yeah, just to tell you. =)


End file.
